I Believe
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: There are so many stories of people that left for other worlds but didn't return. So many humans that gave up everything to be a fictonal character. But have you ever wondered what would happen if somebody did return? I returned, and of course nobody believed me. [Mentions of AangxOC] [ONESHOT] [I might make a full story]


_There are so many stories of people that left for other worlds but didn't return. So many humans that gave up everything to be a fictonal character. But have you ever wondered what would happen if somebody did return? I returned, and of course nobody believed me._

_I guess I'm doomed to live like that, with people not believing me. Nobody believed me when my dog was killed by those bullies from school, nobody believed that four children could be so cruel. And now nobody believes that I met the boy of my dreams, only to have him ripped away from me when everything seemed to finally be right._

_You see, My name is Dewi, and yes, I believe that magic exists. I have seen it, and no matter that people have now shoved me into a home, labelling me as crazy, I will always belive that everything I saw was real. Because if it wasn't, then that would mean that everything I felt, everything that ever felt right, because really, nothing else in this world seems right, was fake._

"Dewi." The man says, looking over my rapport once again. All that I wrote on there is real. "You still believe it was real."

I look at my hands. I know it is impossible in their eyes, but for me it certainly isn't. I believe that everything that happened to me the last three months was entirely real.

"Okay then. Tell me again what happened." Jackson, the man, says, making me look up.

"Again?" I particly beg, but he just shrugs, making me sigh.

"It was three months ago, I was bringing my little sister to her bus for summer camp. She didn't want to go, but dad wanted her to go... you don't just say no to my dad." I look up at the man, he is penning everything I tell him down, and doesn't urge me to stop.

How can he make me tell him this? You would expect it would get easier at some point to tell him the same story, but it still tugs at the place where my heart should have been.

"When her bus drove away, I was grabbed from behind. I... I hit him and ran away, knowing what the person might want. When I came by a bridge, I was hit by a car. I passed out." He nods, and I wait for him to be done writing before I go on.

"When I woke up, I wasn't in that street anymore. Like at all, in fact, I was in a bed. That was when I met him. He was sitting next to me, asleep, but he woke up when I did, probably because I shifted uncomfertably and tried to get out of bed. He... he had the most amazing eyes I'd ever seen."

I close my eyes, and wait untill he is done writing again.

"What was his name?" Jackson asks. He knows his name damn well, but yet I anwser.

"Aang."

He writes it down, and then looks up at me.

"You may go on."

I firmly nod.

"Okay, so I wasn't really in a bed, I just don't know what else to call it, It was some sort of... matress, but made out of stuff you can find in nature. I actually felt comfertable, though I know that's impossible. So after he tells me his name, and I tell him mine, I meet his friends, Katara, Sokka and Toph."

I wait for him to stop writing before I go on again.

"They we're... well... One of them could move the water, this was the girl, Katara. The other could move earth, and see though she was blind. That was Toph. Sokka couldn't do anything, but Aang..." I smile, though I know that smiling about him in my memory won't get me out of this place. "He was... He could move water, earth, see with a blindfold, and controll the air around him. He had yet to learn controlling fire. It's called bending."

He writes it all down, and then looks up at me when I don't go on, lost in the memory.

"You fell in love with him?" Jackson asks after a moment of silence, and I nod.

"Yes." I anwser. "I've been with them for a very long time. And I indeed fell in love with him. He was the Avatar, he needed to stop the war in that world." I pause again.

"And how did you get back?" He isn't writing it down now, but he is leaning in. I know he likes the story, though he believes there is no way it is real.

"We went to the big city Ba Sing Sé." I tell him. "The capitol city of the earthkingdom. But the fire nation Princess, Azula... She came there too. She captured Katara, and Aang and I went to save her, we ended up in the crystal catacombs." I am rushing trough the story now, not wanting to remember this part, not wanting to re-live it.

"We where betrayed by Zuko, Azula's brother, and we had to fight of the Di Lee, kind of the Ba Sing Sé police department. There was no way we could win though, I'm not a bender, and don't have any fighting skills, and two benders can't handle a hundred people. They must have been with at least hundred, probably more."

I close my eyes.

"They... Azula k...killed Aang... A...And then she shot lightning at me and... That's all... the next thing I remember is that I wake up in the hospital... recovering from that car crash... But the wound in my chest can't be from the car-crash, and all thoughs burning scars I got on my journey..."

I hold out my arms.

"That doesn't happen in a car crash? Does it?" I ask.

Jackson sighs. "Dewi..."

"Does it?!" I yell, feeling tears in my eyes.

Jackson sighs.

"You know it's impossible you've gone into the world of a tv show. You claim you have fallen in love with it's lead character, became friends with the other characters, and enemies with even more of them, but Dewi... All your childhood you've been ignored. You didn't have any friends, but you did want them." He pauses, looking at me.

"Isn't it possible that... that your mind created a world in which you weren't alone? After all, you where in a coma. People have seen your body, you where still here."

I pause.

"I... I suppose it is. But no, it isn't." I look at him. "Can I go to my room now?" I ask, Jackson nods.

"Yes." He says, and I stand, turning for the door. "Dewi." He suddenly says, making me pause in my steps, I don't look back at him though. "We survive by remembering, but some times, it's better to forget. I know you might never stop believing but... at least try forgetting. I don't think what you tell me is real, but it it was... don't you think Aang would want you to go on?"

I don't say anything as I walk out of the room, hearing him sigh behind me.

I don't realize he believes.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I used my own name in this. I kind of wanted to make this story more personal, so to actually feel whatever Dewi in the story was feeling, I acted like this was all real for a bit. I might make a full story of what happened, if enough people like, but this was just a quick oneshot because I kind of got tired of all the story's in which girls leave their lives behind to start a new life in a movie or cartoon.**

**And so, the story of somebody who did return. Of course we all know about season 3, but she didn't. She didn't get to see it since she is in a home for crazy people, or 'mentally ill' people if you will.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
